User blog:Valentin girl/Youtubers and Trump mobile version
< Read part one Hy guys, Val here. It has been a few days before I wrote about Coraline's game mobile version, and now I am making two games at once. Get them, get them while they are hot! Shortly, on Youtubers Saw Game 2 everything was pretty clear that it is still the same as on the computer version, except some parts of problems that were then solved. Nothing has changed from the game - oh sorry I lied, they did. They added words on Town's Island (Safe Place) and in Rovi's spot, where the large wildpig came down (The solution is the cape). The videos that the Youtubers had to add was pretty amazing now as you got them in full wide screen and then you have to click back (with the arrow on your phone) as it was shown on the screen to send you back to Pigsaw's TV recording room, that we all fan screamed about it. Ah, memories. The second game, Trump Saw Game , was also the same as it was on the computer. Not that comlicated, humorus, and Trump still didn't look great in Joker's outfit. Just... yuck. >P Oh, are you asking yourself, how I know of Trump Saw Game on mobile app? Well, there is only one reason for that. I was accepted as a tester. :D Yup, I am one of the 10 testers that applied for. And I am proud of being one. (Inner fan- screaming) And in the name of all of the 10 testers I must say, that we were like in heaven - we saw the light and the gates opened to paradise. Not only we were the first ones who played the games for testing if everything was alright, but also talking to the Inka Game team. I know those were the most awsomest two hours of my life - even tho we just talked about the issues that were in the app, BUT STILL IT CHANGES NOTHING! I melted like butter. In a good way that means ;) And when the issues were gone, it was time to ask them ONE big question! No not where Pigsaw's headquarters are, nor when The Mysterious Island will come on app - which I was thinking of asking them this in fact. But.... it was about who are the personel. And the head leader (Aldo Mujica ) told the names and a bit of info about them all. So I made the pages of them on this Wiki, so you guys will know and with some luck, maybe we will get ourselfs more informations about them on the internet. Please do help out on this one. Note: Announcment to all testers. It was confirmed that we are also members of the Inka Game team. You may now fan-scream. XD So as always, if you have a question or you want to add or share anything, please comment bellow. See you next time. Valentin girl (talk) 10:29, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts